La Receta Para Tú Corazón
by c.anibal2000
Summary: Nuestros protagonistas ya se encuentran en segundo año en la academia Tootsuki, que pasara con ellos, y como poco a poco su corazón se va horneando por cierta persona; pero no todo es color de rosas, las rosas también tienen espinas
1. Interludio

**Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no soma no me pertenece, por lo que solo lo hago para entretener a las masas, este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro; por lo tanto, solo utilizare sus personajes en mi historia paralela a este hermoso anime y manga.

 _Hola chic s, de adelanto muchas gracias por estar leyendo el fic, en serio, muchas gracias; como sabrán soy nuevo en esta sección de fic, por lo que espero cumplir con sus expectativas de mi edición y con el plot del fic… Repito muchas gracias x3_

 **Información general:** este fic estará basado desde el manga, desde un punto sobre la relación de SomaxErina, que realmente me encanta y hay muy pocos fics sobre esta pareja por lo que me anime a hacer mi propio fic.

 **Edición:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo. —

 **[Lugares]**

 _Sin mucho más que expresarles… Este fic comienza._

* * *

 **Interludio.**

El sol salía a través de las montañas cercanas a la academia Tootsuki, los sakuras desprendían sus hermosos y elegantes pétalos, la rítmica de las ramas que se balanceaban por la acción de las corrientes de aire templadas, allí se encontraba un chico muy distinguido como ningún otro, maravillado de la hermosura de sus cultivos resplandeciendo con la poca luz del día que incidía sobre estas; era simplemente hermoso, incluso podía asegurar que miraba como los cultivos poco a poco tomaban vida por si solos.

«No puedo esperar a probarlos con la nueva receta». Pensó el chico con cabello rojizo y ojos acaramelados.

* * *

 **[En otro lugar de la academia Tootsuki]**

Una chica muy hermosa de tez blanca, un cabello rubio claro que llegaba hasta la espalda baja, unos ojos violetas de una tonalidad oscura alrededor del iris y se volvía más claro conforme llegaba a la pupila, la aludida tenía una estatura promedio; no podemos negar que tenía unas curvas muy seductoras para su edad y no solo eso, sino que también estaba muy desarrollada.

La chica al parecer se había despertado de muy buen humor, lo cual era muy increíble, pero solo tenía una idea metida en la cabeza.

«Estamos en segundo año… Sōma Yukihira, no pienso perder ante ti de nuevo…». Pensó la chica con mucha rabia, era la primera vez que admitía que su rival la destrozo en uno de los aclamados **Shokugeki** , aun ni ella sabía cómo el chico se las había ingeniado para convencerla de aceptar el desafío, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado; este nuevo año escolar se había propuesto vencerlo en uno de estos encuentros, pero no solo eso, sino que se prometió que no perdería contra nadie de nuevo en alguna contienda.

* * *

 **[Pasillos de salones de clases]**

Había mucho movimiento por parte de los alumnos buscando sus salones correspondientes por lo que la administración estaba muy llena ya que entregaban tickets **,** los cuales mencionaban en que salón les tocaría.

Para ser exactos, 10 personas se dirigían al mismo salón, el salón 2C del segundo piso; el chico de cabello rojizo se dirigía con una compañía femenina, este era algo baja a comparación de su acompañante, pero tenía un cabello azul oscuro y una tez blanca muy hermosa, era Kawaii, la mencionada venía muy pero muy nerviosa, si bien ya había pasado por esto antes y esta era su segunda vez experimentando lo mismo, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que era el primer día de clases.

—Takomodoro-san **,** si no dejas de temblar posiblemente derrumbes el edificio… —dijo Soma contendiendo la risa lo más que podía.

—Yukihira-kun… Es que… ¡Tú eres muy confiado!—Regañó Megumi con las manos en las caderas, una pose muy maternal; cosa que puso un poco melancólico al pelirrojo, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—Hai, hai…—contestó despreocupado pasándose ambas manos en el cabello para luego posarlas en su cuello.

* * *

 **[En otro de los pasillos]**

Dos chicas venían muy concentradas, demasiado; además la chica rubia tenía una expresión no muy convincente de estar feliz, si bien tenía una sonrisa hermosa dibujada en su rostro, se podía notar un aura de ímpetu; su acompañante era una chica muy hermosa de cabello rosa lo cual para alguno era un poco extraño **,** ya que su tinte era natural, la chica tenía un hermoso físico, pero aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para llegar al nivel de Erina, la chica rubia.

—Erina-sama **,** ¿a qué se debe su seriedad? —preguntó esta, poniéndose hombro a hombro con la aludida.

—Soma Yukihira…—susurró muy bajo.

— ¿Perdón? No logro escucharla claramente. —dijo avergonzada la chica.

—Nada Hisako, eso solo que es el primer día. — **c** ontestó vagamente.

—Lo maravilloso es que estaremos en la misma clase. —dijo esta con una expresión… ¿Podría ser de euforia?

* * *

 **[En otro de los pasillos]**

Una chica albina con una hermosa figura muy parecida a cierta chica rubia **,** ¿por qué será? Solo que esta al ser albina **,** tenía una tez muy blanca al igual que su cabello, y unos ojos muy hermosos como una luna escarlata **,** venia acompañada por un muchacho un poco más alta que ella, pero aparentaba la misma edad que rondaba cerca de los 16 años, este tenía una tez entre blanca y un poco morena con un cabello más oscuro que los propio espacio.

—Ryō-kun **,** este año será muy interesante **,** ¿no lo crees?—dijo la chica albina.

—¿Hmpf? Ya lo creo… Alice-sama. —contestó el chico pelinegro.

—Además… Yukihira-kun me debe una revancha por dejarme así en la selección de otoño… —Lo dijo con un puchero muy kawaii, cosa que dejó un poco perplejo al chico.

—… —Este solo se quedó callado **,** analizando lo que su ama había comentado.

* * *

 **[Un poco detrás de la pareja anterior]**

Un par de chicos caminaban a través de los casillos, con una fuerza descomunal, estos aún estaban muy resentidos con cierta persona de cabello rojizo.

Estos al parecer eran gemelos, pero a simple vista no lo parecían, uno de los dos tenía cabello rubio y el otro tenía un color castaño, el último mencionado estaba medio rellenito a comparación de su gemelo rubio el cual parecía una estrella de cine recién horneada (N|A: Debería ser comediante x3) pero aun así hacían una excelente pareja de gemelos.

—Soma Yukihira... —Dijo el rubio.

—Nee-san… Esta vez… Juro que lo derrotaremos… —Comento castaño.

* * *

 **[Detrás de la pareja de la albina]**

Un chico venia muy pero muy irritado, al parecer su maestra se le había olvidado en que salón tenía que asistir este por lo que le toco hacer una larga cola para que el entregaran según él, un estúpido ticket pero lo que no recordaba es que se perdía muy fácilmente.

Este chico era alto a comparación de las mayorías, era moreno con un cabello tonalidad lila muy claro, era la misma tonalidad que una flor de loto en pleno verano.

«Veré cuanta diversión tendré este año…».

* * *

 **[Ya en el salón]**

Una chica con la apariencia de lolita, esbozaba un sonrisa que expresaba una aura asesina, una aura demasiado maliciosa, esta con una sonrisa muy cautivadora miraba atreves de la ventana con una mirada melancólica, al parecer había perdió algo muy preciado para ella; el olor y el movimiento de los pétalos del árbol de sakuras sonaban en su mente.

«Por fin te veré… primo mío.»

* * *

 **[En la intercesión de los tres pasillos que daban al salón]**

—Oi, nakiri´s… es un gusto encontrármelas el primer día... — Saludo Soma.

—Buenos días Yukihira-kun... —Contesto cortésmente Alice.

—Buenos días Ryo y Hisako-chan. — Dijo el Pelirrojo.

—Igualmente Soma... —Dijeron los mencionados.

—Hmpf — Dijo la tsundere de siempre y entro rápidamente llevándose a Hisako consigo.

—Al parecer nos toca en el mismo salón. —Dijo cierta chica que se ocultaba en la espalda de Soma.

—Takomodoro-chan… No te había visto, Buenos días—Saludo la Nakiri restante.

—Buenos días…—. Correspondió temblorosamente la chica, la cual solo tenía un pensamiento en mente «ahora si me expulsan de la academia… Ambas Nakiri´s, Kurokiba-san y Hisako-chan; esto tiene que ser un broma… »

— ¿Entramos? —Pregunto el pelinegro, los demás solo asintieron.

Cuando entraron solo pusieron sus cosas las cuales eran pocas en las mesas de cocina, y se fueron a molestar un poco a la lengua de dios y a su acompañante, la cual no podía ni ver a los ojos a Soma, aun seguía muy ardida por lo que había pasado, por lo que Soma aun no entendía lo que le pasaba, por lo que el chico estaba un poco preocupado y deprimido por la situación que su 'amiga' estaba pasando.

Entre tanta charla no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió.

— Tan de mañana y ya están tan animados… que se puede hacer con ustedes…—Dijo cierto rubio el cual venía acompañado de su hermano gemelo, por lo que se unieron a grupo para actualizarse un poco para ver qué era lo que sucedía con su extraño grupo de amigos.

Uno de los gemelos, para ser especifico, uno rellenito, noto la extraña aura que cierta chica emanaba, no le prestó mucha atención, pero el sentimiento le seguía obstruyendo el pecho por lo que decidió cambiarse de lugar en el grupo, dejando así un espacio en el circulo.

— ¿No creen que huele a muchas especies?—Pregunto Soma, por lo que los demás solo asintieron y observaron a la persona que estaba por entrar al salón.

«Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto... ¿Acaso centraron a las bestias culinarias de la generación 92°?». Pensaron al unisonó los compañeros de estos.

—Oi… Buenos días… —Dijo un poco disgustado el chico que entraba,

— Akira-kun… deberías de cambiar esa actitud—Dijo Alice con un puchero muy cómico, agregándolo rápidamente a la conversación.

—Gomene gomene —Dijo este haciendo un puchero de disgustado pero aun así se unio al grupo de chicos.

—Chicos… siéntense, la clase introductoria esta por empezar…—Dijo el maestro.

—Es un gusto volverlo a ver Chapelle-sensei…—Saludo Megumi.

—El gusto es mío Takomodoro-san—Saludo a esta con una sonrisa. —Chicos si me hacen el favor de formarse en los casillos—Dijo serio este por lo que nadie refuto nada, excepto soma.

—Chapelle-sensei, para que no quiere formar en los pasillos. — dijo este con seriedad, por lo que Megumi y Hisako se tensaron al saber cómo era el maestro de serio.

—Es para asignarles el lugar que ocuparan… La academia se ha tomado la molestia de que a partir de ahora hasta que finalice el año escolar trabajaran en parejas; sus parejas correspondientes han sido elegidas por el nivel culinario correspondiente haciendo que la compatibilidad de estas sea mejor. —Contesto cortésmente, por lo que todos siguieron la ordenes del profesor.

* * *

 **[Minutos más tarde]**

—¡Esto tiene que ser un broma!—Grito a todo dar cierta pelirrubia.

—Erina-chan… Estaré en tus cuidados—Dijo Soma con una sonrisa que cautivo a la mencionada, pero cuando menos sintió volvió a la realidad se sonrojo como un tomate en escuchar las palabras del chico ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba Erina?

—Hmpf— Esta giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando de que Soma pudiera observar su sonrojo.

—Bueno creo que todos están contentos con sus lugares…—dijo Chapelle-sensei.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 _ **Hola chicos, les vuelvo a agradecer que llegaran hasta aquí, en serio muchísimas gracias, bueno espero que me digan que tanto les gusto el primer capítulo.**_

 ** _Agradecimientos a un tal Kyuby1 por darme el nombre x3 (lol)_**

 _ **Hasta aquí, 2000 se despide con un gran abrazo para todos ustedes.**_


	2. Esto NO puede ser

**Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no soma no me pertenece, por lo que solo lo hago para entretener a las masas, este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro; por lo tanto solo utilizare sus personajes en mi historia paralela a este hermoso anime y manga.

 _Hola chic s, de adelanto muchas gracias por estar leyendo el fic, en serio, muchas gracias; Bueno, no sé si podre actualizar con un intervalo de una semana por que hay veces en las que tengo que preparar proyectos y eso, por lo que son muy pocos los momentos en los que me queda tiempo para escribir, pero no me tardare más de 3 semanas en actualizar, eso lo prometo… Y vuelvo a repetir, muchas gracias x3_

 **Información general:** este fic estará basado desde el manga, desde un punto sobre la relación de SomaxErina, que realmente me encanta y hay muy pocos fics sobre esta pareja por lo que me anime a hacer mi propio fic.

 **Contestando Reviews:**

 _ **Kyubi1:**_ _Hola mi querido amigo… gracias por tu apoyo en la mayoría de mis historias, de verdad muchísimas gracias._

 _ **Alesi- san:**_ _Muchas gracias por darme un oportunidad, deberás, muchísimas gracias; con lo del error, también lo agradezco mucho, creo que el apellido de ella lo escribí como me acordaba que era, pero como me conozco y se que llego a tener problemas mentales, posiblemente en una de esas se coló._

 _ **Haruzafiro:**_ _Gracias a ti también por darme una oportunidad, deberás no saben lo que se siente sentirte apoyado mientras escribes una historia; lo único que te puedo decir es que esto posiblemente no valla de harem, como leerás más adelante jajajaja x3, pero sinceramente cuando pensaba en la pareja central s eme paso por la mente un harem, pero dije que mejor no… pero eso no significa que no haya problemas de pareja :3_

 _ **Mauro93:**_ _Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad, y gracias, en serio, muchas gracias por el cumplido de mi forma de narrar, espero que este capítulo también te guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo._

 **Edición:**

«Pensamientos».

—Dialogo—.

 **[Lugares]**

 _Sin mucho más que expresarles… Este fic comienza._

 **Esto No puede ser.**

Todos los salones se encontraban recibiendo una charla en el gimnasio, eran pocas las ocasiones en el que el edificio se utilizaba gracias a que esta no era una academia normal, La Academia Tootsuki estaba muy pero muy especializada en el área de investigación sobre la preparación de comidas, a tal grado que se le podría denominar **el arte de la cocina** o **cocina culinaria a otro nivel.**

En el gimnasio se encontraban los últimos tres grados, primer año, los cuales se les podía notar una cara de terror al observar a la persona que estaba dando el discurso, quien no era nada más y nada menos que Senzaemon Nakiri; los de segundo año se notaban mucho más seguros de sí mismos a comparación del año pasado el cual solo tenían un odio gigantesco hacia cierta persona que hablo de mas, pero sus palabras estaban muy cimentadas con actos; y por último los de tercer año, que se convirtieron en la minoría, las palabras del abuelo de erina no eran para nada unas patrañas, cosa que advertía a mucho de los de segundo año a tener mucho mayor cuidado con respecto al año pasado.

Nuestra pareja de chefs se encontraban escuchando cada una de las palabras mencionadas por Senzaemon; para erina estas palabras eran como música para sus oídos, las palabras de su abuelo eran como la base de su comida luego de la derrota que su padre sufrió contra su pareja de cocina, Soma Yukihira; para este mencionada escuchaba las palabras del anciano, como él lo llamaba, por el simple hecho de que le sonaba demasiado raro que los 10 de sus amigos estuvieran en su clase.

—Como ustedes pudieron observar en la mañana cuando se presentaron a sus respectivos salones, a todos los aquí presentes les formaron una pareja según su nivel culinario; este es medido a partir de las hazañas que han logrado cumplir atreves de su carrera estos años; las parejas fueron formadas por única razón, crecer en cooperativo con la persona asignada; como saben el primer año tiene 9 secciones desde el grupo A hasta el grupo I, que son alrededor de 180 alumnos este año; el segundo año cuenta con 6 secciones, y son 120 alumnos este año; al igual que el tercer año que cuenta con 3 secciones, de las cuales son 60 alumnos —. Dijo El anciano un poco cansado, tomo agua y siguió con su argumento.

—Como ven, las secciones se van reduciendo de 3 en 3, lo que significa que este año, el primer grupo se reducirá 60 alumnos mínimo al igual que los de segundo año; los de tercer año son la excepción que perderán mínimo 45 estudiantes, por lo que deben luchar por sobre salir lo que más puedan—. Dijo Senzaemon, el cual solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa tonta en su cara al ver la cara de sus estudiantes.

Una chica ya muy conocida se acerco al micrófono para despedirlos a todos, la cual era que constantemente narraba los duelos de Shokugekis. (N|A: Sinceramente ya no me recuerdo como se llama, si alguien me hiciera el favor, plox)

Todos se estaban por levantar y dirigirse hacia sus salones cuando un joven pelirrojo se levanto de su puesto.

—Oye viejo, ¿no se te olvida un punto importante?—. Dijo Soma muy confiado llamando como siempre la atención de todos en la ceremonia de inauguración.

—joven Yukihira, se me hacia extraño el hecho de que no me preguntara sobre eso luego de lo que ha pasado últimamente…—. Contesto este muy serio, poniendo una tención enorme dentro de la sala.

—No creo que haya sido mera coincidencia de que nos pusieran en parejas verdad, y aun no has explicado que secciones se eliminaran… y no creo que usted lo deje al azar, ¿verdad?—. Dijo Soma demasiado confiado para el gusto de todos, pero aun así el chico seguía teniendo razón.

« ¿Desde cuándo Soma/Yukihira-kun están inteligente?». Se preguntaban los conocidos de soma, los cuales se limitaban a sus amigos del dormitorio polar y con los que generalmente discutía platos.

—Exactamente… La parejas fueron hechas con una finalidad muy especial, las cuales están estrechamente relacionada con que secciones eliminaremos… como sabes en joven Soma, en un salón solo puede haber un máximo de 20 alumnos lo que significan 10 parejas… lo que significa que tu para sobrevivir tienes que estar entre las primeras tres secciones; para los de primer año tendrán que estar entre las primeras 6 secciones y obviamente para los de tercer año tendrán que estar entre los primero 15 alumnos… —. Contesto este formalmente y tomo un poco de agua y continuo.

—Pero la diferencia es que según el grado que te encuentres ese será tu peso que llevaras, me explico, por ejemplo los del grupo A tienen el mayor de las libertades, de las misma forma el grupo B solo que con menos libertades y así consecutivamente hasta la última sección la cual ya no tienen casi ninguna libertad…—. Este paro de repente al sentir un aura de furia y pelea de inmediato… después de todo no todos los estudiantes estaban en las "secciones seguras".

—Eso no es todo… la única forma de avanzar entre secciones es atreves de **Shokugekis de Parejas** , que son las parejas que se les han asignado; pero esto no termina, en el caso de los de primer año, solo las tres primeras secciones tienen derecho a **Shokugekis Personales** , en el caso de los de segundo año solo las dos primeras secciones tienen derecho a esto, y el caso de los de tercer año, lo mismo, pero solo la primera sección; esto también aplica para los **Shokugekis** entre grados—. Dijo Senzaemon con una sonrisa al haber logrado lo que él quería… mayor competencia entre los alumnos.

Todos estaban muy impactados con la nueva modalidad de Shokugekis, en especial ciertos chicos de segundo año que se miraron entre sí, muy pero muy enojados.

—Esto es así, ¿al parecer no podre tener mi venganza contra cierto chef de las especies…?—. Dijo Soma un poco decepcionado, cosa que no convenció a ninguno de sus amigos.

—En este caso los espero en el grupo A para la siguiente semana…—. Dijo Erina empezando a jalar a cierto pelirrojo de la camisa, muy al estilo anime.

—Por cierto, se me olvidaba… las parejas deben de dormir en el mismo cuarto… Y también solo podrán tener un máximo de 3 Shokugekis por semana, a los cuales no se pueden negar, tienen derecho a pedir 2 Shokugekis por pareja y por obligación tienen que aceptar un Shokugeki; cuando lleguen a 10 de estos mismos, avanzaran una sección; al igual si pierden 5, retroceden una sección, y si llegan a un 9 de estos perdidos, su cuenta de Shokugekis ganados se restablece…—. Dijo Senzaemon con una sonrisa de gato por lo primero, muchas de las parejas que se habían formado eran de géneros… DISTINTOS, y para arruinar las cosas… algunas de estas, ni siquiera se conocían.

 **[En el Salón de clases]**

Todos los alumnos estaban en un completo silencio, algunos estaban mucho más rojos que tomates por las palabras del director, y como la palabra de este es como ley; ni siquiera su propia nieta podía refutar esto.

— ¿Al parecer tendremos que dormir bajo el mismo techo…?—. Pregunto con la voz baja el chico.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo… ¿ok?—. Dijo una sonrojada Erina.

—ok… y ¿prefieres vivir en la estrella polar o en tu mansión gigante? —. Pregunto el chico un poco sonrojado… si bien este tipo de cosas no se le daban muy bien… esto hacia que la relación con la chica fuera de mal en peor.

—Sinceramente quisiera vivir en la mansión… las camas tienen a hacer mas cómodas…—. Dijo la chica.

—Ok… viviremos en tu mansión—. Dijo este con una sonrisa sincera que cautivo la mirada de la chica.

Todos en su alrededor estaba mirando muy atentos a la pareja ya antes mencionada, después de todo; eran la pareja mas cómica que podría haber.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 _Buenas chicos, si les soy sincero... siento que esto va cada vez mejor…_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, muchísimas gracias._


	3. Esto NO puede ser II

**Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no soma no me pertenece, por lo que solo lo hago para entretener a las masas, este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro; por lo tanto, solo utilizare sus personajes en mi historia paralela a este hermoso anime y manga.

 _Hola chic s, de adelanto muchas gracias por estar leyendo el fic, en serio, muchas gracias; como decía, se me vienen muchas ideas a la mente, el problema es el timpo para escribir, si bien esta semana ha sido un poco relajada a comparación de las otras, no es razón para decir que tenia mínimo unas horas libre para escribir, y al ser este no el único fic que tengo, el tiempo lo tengo que dividir entre los 5 fics que llevo, y a decir bastante, eso es mucho; por ello pido disculpas de antemano si hay algún error ortográfico o sintáctico pero se debe a que casi no tengo tiempo para revisarlo._

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_

 _ **Mauro93:**_ _Hola, gracias por comprender lo de la falto de tiempo; si yo también creo que debería de calmarme pero es que simplemente no puedo dejar de escribir ya que no se si en el futuro tendré la oportunidad de actualizar seguido, si al caso escribo o actualizo muy rápido ya iré guardando para solo actualizar los domingos; lo que realmente me viene muy bien x3_

 _Sobre lo que si el capitulo hubiera sido mucho más largo hubiera sido mucho mejor; pues si yo también lo creo pero eso sí, está muy concentrado en información, literalmente ese capítulo define la modalidad en la que nuestra pareja se desarrollara, lo que ralamente me encanta es que creo que soy el primero en la sección de español en hablar sobre nuevas modalidades de Shokugeki :3, pero veré si me queda chance de actualizar el cap. 2 para alargarlo un poco ya que también yo lo siento un poco forzado._

 _ **Haruzafiro:**_ _jaja yo también espero que esas situaciones incomodas cumplan con tus expectativas, si bien se me da muchísimo el hecho de crear situación de ese tipo, no es fácil de que sea un poco de soft y cómico a la vez, pero como yo digo, nada nunca se sabe :3_

 _Sobre lo de la mención, para lo que no han leído mis otros fics, pues es una modalidad que yo hago para poder conversar un como con mis lectores, aun que no lo creas, hay algunos que te dan ideas buenísimas y te toman más confianza para decirte los errores cometidos, pero de nada, siempre lo hago como puedes observar :3_

 _ **Alesi-san:**_ _jajaja muchas gracias, al parecer te encanta mucho el romance, pero no sé cómo quieres que se enamore más rápido del pelirrojo, no creo que haya otra forma más rápida que meterlos a ambos a un cuarto… x3 quien sabe si salen Somasitos o Erinitas de ello… jajaja, ok vamo a calmarno…_

 _No sé si leíste la contestación a Mauro93, pero actualizare a la medida lo posible pero, creo que este fic me gusta mucho escribirlo, y es gracias a mis lectores sinceramente, es una de las secciones donde me siento más cómodo para escribir, y es por que Uds. me hacen saber que están leyendo y que no escribo de por gusto… cosa que realmente me agrada… x3_

 _ **Kyubi1:**_ _jajaja, se que siempre me hayas uno que otro error, espero que en este no jajaja, pero sé que es para bien cosa que realmente me agrada de ti. Bueno espero que puedas ver la vida de Erina y Soma en la mansión… si no es que busco una opción para bloquearte y para que ya no la leas jajaja. Sabes que bromeo…_

 **Información general:** este fic estará basado desde el manga, desde un punto sobre la relación de SomaxErina, que realmente me encanta y hay muy pocos fics sobre esta pareja por lo que me anime a hacer mi propio fic.

 **Edición:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo. —

 **[Lugares]**

 _Sin mucho más que expresarles… Este fic comienza._

* * *

 **Esto NO puede ser Parte II**

Soma y Erina se encontraban en un silencio total… Estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían después de todo, Erina tenía una sonrisa que mostraba miedo pero a la vez demostraba mucha determinación y seguridad; Soma tenía la misma cara de siempre… No, a la verdad esta vez se podía observar un rostro en su rostro y al igual que su compañera tenia la misma sonrisa.

—Yukihira-kun… no podemos hacer esto aun… es muy temprano…—. Dijo la chica un tanto seria pero con un rostro muy sonrojado.

—Erina-chan… Esto es lo correcto sabes… Debemos experimentar nuevas cosas… Nunca se sabe lo que podría suceder…—. Contestó el chico con la respiración entre cortada.

—Pero aun así… sabes que esto podría terminar muy mal… No creo estar lista…—. Tartamudeaba la chica pero aun sus oraciones entre cortadas eran entendibles.

—Solo déjate llevar… A donde tu corazón de guie… después de todo, nunca se equivoca…—. Contestó el chico con la respiración aun más pesada.

Si el chico y la chica tenían que estar muy cansados para lo que hacían después de todo, nunca se sabía lo que estos dos estaban pensando, intentar de moldear a un cerdo entero por su cuenta, era una cosa de locos y aun mas si estaban preparando 4 cosas a la vez, esto era simplemente imposible, intentar preparar un salsa base de raviolis y otra base de especias a la ron no era la mejor idea que podrían tener, pero después de todo el chico termino convenciendo a la chica de hacerlo…

* * *

 **[Minutos antes…]**

—Yukihira-kun, esto tiene que ser un broma, sabes que necesitamos un diez para nuestra nota, y lo sabes muy bien…—. Dijo una enojada Erina.

—Erina… sabes que estoy siguiendo los pasos de tu abuelo después de todo, dijo que si nos unieron en una pareja es por qué somos muy compatibles, por lo que los errores cometidos por mí, tú los remendaras muy fácilmente, después de todo eres un muy buena cocinera de a que estamos hablando… y si tú te equivocas, cosa que dudo porque siempre te sale perfecto, pero si dado el caso… yo lo reparare…—. Dijo el pelirrojo muy seguro de sí mismo, cosa que Erina admiraba de este, su corazón de repente empezó a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal, y con un sonrojo como tomate.

—S-s-si lo dices de e-esa for-ma… T-tienes mu-cha ra-zon…—. Paró bruscamente de su tartamudeo al sentir la mano de su pareja en su cuello… pero eso no fue todo, puso su frente contra la de ella, cosa que casi desmaya a la chica.

—¿Q-q-qué haces… Baka-soma?—.Dijo la chica tartamudeando y muy bajo, pero el pelirrojo al estar muy cerca de ella, la escucho muy fácilmente.

—Midiendo tu temperatura con la mía… es que estas muy roja últimamente, quiero verificar que no estés mal…—. El chico se veía muy preocupado por ella, cosa que a Erina le daba cierta felicidad… muy en el fondo, pero rápidamente se separo del chico para ponerse en orden

—Entonces… ¿Qué prepararemos?—. Preguntó Erina un tanto más calmada aun que su corazón aun palpitaba muy fuertemente.

—Que te parece si cocinamos, algo que a ambo nos guste… no, eso sería imposible, tus gustos son demasiado radicales…—. El chico para un momento al sentir una mirada de odio proveniente de la chica

—Me refiero a que son demasiado complicados…—. Y la mirada todavía empeoraba mucho más.

—La cosa es que nuestros gustos son muy distantes, por lo que sugiero que tomemos algo que realmente sepamos hacerlo y los juntemos…—. Dijo Soma un poco más calmado al ver que la cara de la chica se alineo con su mirada normal, seriedad como siempre.

—Pero si hacemos eso, el sabor de la comida no tendrá ninguna sincronización por ende… quedaría horrible—. Dijo la pelirrubia rápidamente.

—Exactamente, ese será nuestro reto… O ¿acaso La Gran Lengua de Dios, no puede hacerlo?—. Preguntó con arrogancia el pelirrojo.

—Hmpf… como si eso fuera a intimidarme…—. Dijo la chica con cierta aura de combate, haciendo entrando en razón al chico que era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

 **[Horas después]**

—Yukihira-kun, ¿estás seguro que tu plan funcionará?—. Pregunto con cierto temor la chica.

El chico volvió a tocar su cuello y cuidadosamente puso su frente con la de ella, elevándola a un sonrojo aun mucho más grande, cosa que puso a latir a ambos mucho más fuerte que nunca, soma no sabía lo que experimentaba, ¿acaso seria ansiedad?

—¿P-p-pero que h-haces?—. Preguntó la chica de nuevo.

—Observando si tu estas bien, cosa que no creo realmente… Estas demasiado indecisa para ser tu el primer día de clases… Sé que eras as segura pero no creo que lo de **Hokkai** te allá cambiado tanto… Además esta hecho por ti, es la misma perfección en el plato sabes…—. Dijo con cierta arrogancia el chico pero aun seguía mirándola directamente a los ojos, los comentarios del chico era dulces para ella en ese momento, es como si la conociera.

—A lo mejor me he de estar muy mal, para hacerte caso con las recetas…—. Dijo Ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro cosa que sonrojo demasiado al chico.

—L-lo que digas…—. El chico al no soportar la mirada acosadora de Erina mejor se dio la cuenta, pero ella noto… ¿su sonrojo?

« ¿Acaso Yukihira-kun, se sonrojo? No puedo creerlo pero lo vi con mis propios ojos… tengo ganas de verlo aun que sea una vez vulnerable como está ahora…». Pensó la rubia en sus adentros, pero al parecer la chica parecía de dislexia mental… por qué tomo el rostro del chico para mirarlo a los ojos… cosa que puso aun mas sonrojado al chico, era la primera vez que él se portaba de esta manera, y aun mas… ¿con ella?

 **[El salón 2 C]**

Todos trabajaban muy arduamente con el platillo que Chapelle-sensei pidió para su primera evaluación, cosa que puso bastante tensos a la mayoría de los chicos, pero no fue lo suficiente para que se quedaran sin hacer nada; gracias a eso, el profesor sonrió en su interior, por lo que se dispuso a sentarse en su escritorio para esperar que los alumnos le llevaran los platos para que los degustara.

Chapelle-sensei era un hombre bastante sencillo que le gustaba muchísimo la cocina pero él la veía como una disciplina, después de todo estando 3 años en el ejercito; uno de sus mayores placeres era leer libros de cocina de Tootsuki, pero este día en particular quería dedicarse a observar a sus alumnos desde el escritorio, quería saber que tanto habían mejorado.

Al observar a los chicos, se pudo dar cuenta que alguno les costaba muchísimo ponerse de acuerdo con su nueva pareja, pero lo que llamo su atención fue cierta pareja de pelirrojo y la rubia, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo al profesor fue el hecho de que ellos dos estuvieran emparejados, y menos las cosas que estaban haciendo…

* * *

 **[Desde otro punto de vista]**

Alice Nakiri, la hermosa prima de Erina, está muy afortunadamente le había tocado con su ayudante Ryo, por lo que casi no les costaba muchísimo ponerse de acuerdo gracias a que habían estado en la misma cocina desde que practican.

Alice, Una albina muy dotada para su edad, estaba observando con cautela a las demás parejas gracias a que esta se reía por las tonterías que las demás parejas cometían, pero en particular, una pareja de estas la sonrojo, para ser exactos; su prima y cierto rival al cual le había tomado un poco de apego, le gustaba aliarse con él para molestar a su prima de vez en cuanto… Pero lo que estaba viendo no lo podía creer…

* * *

 **[Desde otro punto de vista]**

Aito Hisako era una chica muy hermosa, con un cabello rosa natural lo cual era difícil de creer, pero con su pareja casi no le había tomado tiempo para adaptarse a ella, y además este era un muy buen chef al parecer, este era rubio con unos ojos azules muy hermosos para ella cosa que la cautivo desde el inicio.

Takumi Aldini era uno de los famosos gemelos, pero estaba vez lo separaron de su hermano por la estúpida regla que se había impuesto, según él pero al ver la chica que le toco como pareja para todo el año no se quejo al ser esta nada más que la misma asistente de una de las Nakiri's, por lo que este se alegro muchísimo al ver que su pareja era alguien muy bueno cocinando; lo único que podía desearle a su hermano es que le haya tocado alguna pareja igual a ella.

Los dos muy rápidamente habían decidido el que hacer, y el rubio al tener mucha experiencia al ponerse al ritmo con los demás, muy rápidamente se acoplo a la velocidad de su pareja, cosa que la chica agradeció en sus adentros.

Ellos casi terminaban su receta por lo que les dio un momento para distraerse, pero lo que veían ambos era totalmente increíble, al ver a su amiga del alma y a su ama casi literalmente con ese comportamiento por lo que no dudo a enseñárselo a su compañero que lo puso con una quijada al piso, su amigo/rival estaba… de esa actitud con una chica, eso era totalmente increíble, y eso que al parecer él pensaba que el pelirrojo no tenía nada mas en la cabeza además de comida, pero desde la ceremonia de ingreso, sabía que algo había cambiado en el pelirrojo, pero no creía que este cambio fuera tan radical.

* * *

 **[En toda el Aula]**

Algunos solo esperaban los minutos de cocción de los platillos y lo que les faltaba era la presentación por lo que la mayoría arreglaba detalles mínimos, pero cuando escucharon ciertos gritos no pudieron evitar el voltear a ver a los mencionados…

—¡Yukihira/Soma-kun y Erina/Nakiri-san que es lo que están haciendo¡—Gritaron de emoción y con un sonrojo las tres personas que se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido, los dos mencionados se pusieron muy tensos al escuchar sus nombres, pero sin querer los dos se habían acercado a centímetros del otro… cosa que los sonrojo, todo el salón se dio cuenta de lo sucedido por lo que estaban impactados, Megumi estaba casi con el alma de fuera, no podía creer que Soma estuviera a centímetros de darle un… B-b-b-beso a Nakiri-san, eso sí que a nadie se le había cruzado por la cabeza al ver que los dos mencionados siempre que se veían se la pasaban peleando de aquí y allá… a Megumi se le rompió el corazón de inmediato… y para mayor de su suertes… el chico viviría con ella en el cuarto… corrección, en un mismo cuarto; eso tenía que estar de locos, por lo que simplemente se desmayo…

—Ara, ara… pero que es lo que pudimos ver… —. Se adelanto Alice con cierta sonrisa de gato.

—Lo podemos explicar…—. Dijeron ambos muy sonrojados y al unisonó, ganándose un mirada perversa de casi todos…

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 _Buenas chicos, si llegaron hasta aquí… se los agradezco muchísimo, en serio._

 _Siento dejarlo a mitad de una escena épica, pero… así es de retorcido mi kokoro para dejarlos con mal sabor de boca…_

 _Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido de Uds. muchas gracias por leer…_


	4. ¿Explicaciones?

**Disclaimer** : _**Shokugeki no soma**_ to no me pertenece; aclaro que está hecho únicamente para la diversión y entretenimiento de mis queridos lectores, por lo que solo utilizare sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 _Hola chicos, bueno estoy de vuelta… si señores sé que me mataran por qué me tarde ¿un poco? En la actualización, pero es que entiendan, estaba teniendo uno de mis dilemas existenciales de 4 grado por lo que no podía escribir muy gratamente (me tire en la cama todos los días y me puse a leer otros fics, viejos fics) por lo que pido disculpas de antemano por ser demasiado ingrato con vosotros, pero intentare a la medida a lo posible de poder actualizar, si es que no me olvido de revisar los reviews._

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_ _De primera mano, agradecerles por su apoyo psicológico, realmente puede llegar a funcionar muchísimo, y perdón pero si no fuera por un amigo mío (kyuby1) diciéndome que mis readers pedían un nuevo capítulo no me daba cuenta sinceramente… por lo que gracias, lo mas épico fue que al entrar a las reviews de este fic me encuentro co mensajes pidiendo próximo capítulo… Ese me alegro muchísimo, como no tienen idea._

 _ **Guest y XXxswgm9xXX:**_ _No se si sean la misma persona, pero creo que si por qué me dejaron el mismo mensaje… xD pero creo que esto responde a tu pregunta, si actualice jajaja._

 _Y gracias, muchísimas gracias por tan agradables palabras…_

 _ **Prietar:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y como respondo la pregunta de swgm9 pues si actualizare, lo siento mucho si te hice esperar demasiado._

 _ **Kazuto Alejandro:**_ _También muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y si actualice… jajaja._

 _ **Alesi-san:**_ _no lo hice a propósito, te lo juro :3 xD, jajaja ahora que los enamore lentamente… pues no se, se me había ocurrido hacer un capítulo especial adonde soma y erina tuvieran ya 30 años… no se piénsalo… como seria :3_

 _ **Kyuby1:**_ _Ni debería contestarte weee... :v lo sabes… si yo sé, la U te chupa, mucho, pero mucho tiempo pero cuando estabas de vacaciones y lo único que podías hacer era dormir 2 horas por que te explotan como esclavo… :'v_

 _ **Haruzafiro:**_ _jajaja, gracias, muchas gracias, me siento alagado al haber superado tus expectativas, espero poder volverlo hacer si me lo permites… sabes, esa prima creo que la guardaremos por un buen tiempo, aun no es hora de usar el comodín final…_

 _ **:**_ _me siento muy alagado con el "no soy muy de dejar reviews" me gusto mucho TnT, y pues gracias, se agradece tu review, me gusta saber que les gusta lo que escribo._

 _ **Mauro93:**_ _al final no termine actualizando el domingo, pero prometo hacerlo un poco más seguido, solo un poco, pero si te soy sincero mientras escribo esto te juro por el universo que recuerdo muy bien haber escrito el 4 capitulo del fic, te lo juro, pero primero pensé que ya lo había subido y como que no, después me fui a ver si lo tenía solo para postear y qué diablos, luego lo busque en todos lados y nada… creo que las drogas son malas… muy malas xD_

 _Sin más locuras que decir… Empecemos._

 **[** _ **Lugares**_ **]**

-«Pensamientos»-.

-Dialogo-. Muy enojado.

* * *

 **¿Explicaciones?**

 **[** _ **Academia tootsuki**_ **]**

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en un aprieto muy grande, demasiado para ser exactos, como podía ser posible que se dejaron llevar por ese tipo de cosas… indecentes según Erina, extrañas y complicadas para Soma; pero sus corazones aun latían demasiado, como cuando ambos tenían duelos de comida, en los cuales sentían que la emoción y adrenalina acumulada se esparcía por cada uno de los vasos del torrente sanguíneo, como cuando la dulce briza del mar revolotea las hojas del suelo y componen una agria y melancólica melodía.

-E-etto… baka-soma se los explicara en breve…-. Dijo con ciertos rubores en su cara, debido a su tez muy blanca se le notaba mucho, más que a su compañero de "juegos".

-¡¿Baka-soma?!-. Se preguntaban todos al unisonó.

-Mmmm, ¿Qué quieres que explique?-. Pregunto el cabello rojizo, todos cayeron al suelo muy al estilo anime.

-¡¿C-c-como q-quiries q-que e-e-explique?!-. Tartamudeaba erina por la presión de las miradas sobre ellas, señalo las miradas de todos sus compañeros sobre él, pero la tenia muy fácil, una forma de deshacerse de todos.

-Pues si, es bastante sorprendente que todos los grupos se fijen en nuestro platillo Erina, ellos ya terminaron su receta… me imagino-. Y volvió a coger un cuchillo y volvió a picar verduras lo más rápido que pudo para agregarlas a la salsa de salmuera con pequeñas ciruelas deshidratas para que la absolvieran.

Todos al caer que aun estaban cocinando en la cocina y que no tenían tiempo ni des obra para volver a repetir el platillo por la dificultad de este, después de todo ya estaban en segundo año; Soma observo a Erina y le guiño el ojo para que no se volviera a preocupar y que siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, Erina aun estaba en shock al ver como Soma se deshizo rápidamente de ellos.

-«Baka-soma se esta haciendo demasiado inteligente para que eso sea común, pero me gusta más de esa manera… aun que sea ya capta un poco mejor las cosas…»-. Hasta que entro en shock por las palabras que resonó como un eco dentro de su cabeza "me gusta mas así", esta frase era lo suficiente para poner a latir a mil por hora el corazón de Erina, pero su "Tsudere-mode" se lo impedía demasiado.

-«P-p-pero que e-estoy pensando… no es que me g-guste de esa f-forma, aun que no-o me –m-molestaría-a del t-todo-o»-. Titubeaba aun dentro de su mente, era demasiado difícil aun para la reina de Tootsuki, demasiado como para que sus pensamientos fueran entre cortados literalmente por la mirada fija de un pelirrojo que la observaba muy detenidamente.

-Oi… Erina-sama si no nos apuramos no lograremos sacarnos una perfecta digna de usted-. Dijo con una sonrisa de gato regresándola a la realidad.

-«Pero no cambia el hecho de que siga siendo un idiota»-. Pensó esta y le regreso la mirada más fría al chico, este solo le sonrió con disimulo y siguió con su trabajo, no quería pensar el lo que le podría pasar si sacaba de sus casillas a esa reina de hielo.

 **[** _ **30 minutos después**_ **]**

La clase estaba por terminar y varias de las parejas aun detallaban los detalles finales para sus exquisitos platos, algunos eran de muchas tonalidades, exóticos, excéntricos, diferentes raíces sobre el plato, chapelle-sensei no se podía sentir mucho más orgulloso del grupo que le había tocado como "tutor" pero como siempre tenía que seguir su estilo tradicional de calificación solo al que valía la pena una A+ y los demás platos eran considerados con un F por lo que erina y soma no querían aprobar como las demás parejas que aun faltaban por calificar.

Soma estaba poniendo los últimos detalles a la salsa de ron mientras Erina ocupaba una de sus mayores perfecciones como podían ser la delicadeza para realizar un plato no para las masas como era su compañero pelo rojizo, sino un plato para la misma realeza a la cual pertenecía.

Al fin terminaron y llevaban un hermoso plato, se ponía oler desde mucha distancia la cantidad de especias y de cocción perfecta que los alimentos llevaban por que era una sinfonía de sabores bailando ya en los paladares, se podía notar lo crujiente que estaba uno de los cortes y marmoleo de la carne de cerdo, además de la suavidad con el que la grasa lo transpiraba, todos voltearon un momento para ver lo que estos dos intrépidos y malhumorados que podían llegar cuando estaban juntos.

-Chapelle-sensei, aquí esta nuestro plato…-. Dijo Soma rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza por el nerviosismo y esperando la reacción de su maestro.

-chapelle-sensei, espero que le guste…-. Dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le serbia el plato que habían preparado.

El plato constaba de una cosa muy simple, un trozo de carne bañado con una salsa semitransparente que parecía haber sido hecha con la misma grasa del animal,, pero no una cualquiera.

-Es una salsa hecha de grasa de cerdo, para ser específicos de las orejas de este, es el más alto en contenido de grasas animales y un poco de Umi proveniente del cartílago de esta misma por lo que queda perfecta para una salsa para un buen adobado… fue idea de Erina…-. Dijo este colocándole la mano en su hombro, esta simplemente sonrió.

-Y ¿esta?-. Pregunto al ver una salsa color verdusco sobre uno de los lados del plato.

-Es una salsa a base de ron blanco de las nieves y un poco de vino rosado con cava para una sazón más exquisita, además de llevar un par hojas de col para combinar con la acides del alcohol, además de unas ciruelas den salmuera para agregar aun mas acides que compense la dulzura de la salsa a base de grasa… fue idea de baka-soma…-. Dijo está un poco sonrojada por el pasado cumplido.

-Ya… ve… hora de probarlo…-. Dijo el profesor rubio con mucho ánimos, era la primera vez que oía de ese tipo de salsas…

 **[** _ **Mente de Chapelle-sensei**_ **]**

Era un chico que le encantaba muchísimo las aventuras, una época adonde el sonreía y salía de casa con sus amigos al bosque, adonde solía buscar setas que su madre le encargaba para los estofados de trufas y los estofados de papa, que le recordaban muchísimo su niñez; en una de estas aventuras recordaba como…

-por favor… señor jabalí no me haga daño-. Lloriqueaba un pequeño.

El jabalí solo lo observaba con unos asesinos y le apuntaba con su colmillos, el chico estaba aterrado de miedo, mucho miedo, hasta que pudo observa que el jabalí estaba herido de una pierna, por lo que simplemente se sentó adonde estaba.

El chico sin saber qué hacer, cagaba una bolsa con muchas de las setas que había encontrado en esa época, por que se acerco cautelosamente a él y le entrego una de estas, al ver comida, de inmediato la comió, al parecer tampoco había comido, por lo que le entrego la mitad de la bolsa de las setas que cargaba, luego al ver que el jabalí ya no le haría daño se levanto y siguió caminando hacia su casa, en la pradera.

Cuando llego a su casa vio aterrorizada a su madre la cual estaba muy preocupada por llegar a tales horas de la tarde, pero le aterro que un enorme jabalí estuviera detrás de su hijo, pero no era más que el mismo jabalí al cual él había alimentado, por lo que este simplemente lo acaricio y el gran jabalí se dejo, por lo que su madre estaba bastante admirada de la proeza de su hijo, el lo que hizo fue meter al jabalí a un gran corral en el cual le alimentaba casi todos los días, su primer comensal…

 **[** _ **De vuelta :v**_ **]**

Todos estaban realmente preocupados viendo como su profesor estaba derramando lágrimas cada vez que probaba uno de los trozos de carne que no los disfrutaba, sino que los devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana.

-chapelle-sensei, ¿está bien?-. Pregunto Erina un poco preocupada, esta volteo a ver a su compañero y pues creía que este había hecho algo mal con la receta…

-Gracias… muchas gracias… pueden tomarse el dia libre… tienen un A+ por que es la máxima nota que puedo ponerles… por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama el platillo?-. Pregunto aun secándose las lágrimas el imperturbable profesor rubio.

-Etto… es una receta propia hecha ahora…-. Dijo Erina con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Chapelle-sensei no podía estar más sorprendido… -¿Pero cuál es su nombre?-. Pregunto este otra vez.-¡Tienen que ponerle un nombre a esta maravillosa receta!-.

-mmmm… por qué no "la fièvre du porc erina"…-. Dijo este muy pensativo y luego asintió- quedaría genial…-. Dijo este con una sonrisa, erina ya sabía por dónde más o menos iba el nombre por lo que también asintió.

-bueno, tienen una A+ pueden tomarse el resto del dia libre…-. Dijo este sonriendo e indicándoles la puerta, después de todo, era el primer dia, no habría mucho que hacer.

Cuando iban saliendo por la puerta…

-¡QUE! No ¡Baka-soma, ese nombre no es el adecuado para nuestra receta!¡¿Ok?! ¡No te dejare que le pongas cerdo a la fiebre de erina…!-. Grito la aludida desde afuera del pasillo por lo que sus compañeros se empezaron a reír como nunca y gracias a eso algunos se descuidaron de sus recetas.

 **[Unas horas después, Dormitorio de soma]**

Soma se encargaba de hacer las maletas, después de toda esta noche tenía que dormir con Erina-chan…

Soma al no tener muchas pertenencias no tuvo muchas complicaciones, excepto una chica muy desanimada que estaba al bajar las escaleras, Megumi…

-Megumi te veo muy distante, paso algo ¿luego de mi evaluación?…-. Pregunto este con cierto interés.

-pues en realidad también saque una A+ gracias a takumi, pero… tu actitud con erina-chan-. Dijo está un poco preocupada, luego de las competencias en hokkaido todo había cambiado, casi la mayoría se había hecho amigos de todos, hasta Ryo que era el que era más distante por nunca ponerle atención a nada excepto en la comida.

-Es mi compañera después de todo… por cierto tú te iras con Takumi, o el vendrá a la estrella polar…-. Pregunto despreocupado, Megumi rápidamente se puso nerviosa.

-Aun no lo hemos decidido, pero creo que el vendrá a la estrella polar-. Dijo esta mientras se tocaba una de sus mejías.

-Bueno, les deseo suerte, yo iré a vivir con Erina, cuida la estrella polar por mi ok…-. Y Soma simplemente salió por la puerta, Megumi internamente estaba muy destrozada.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_ _Hola chicos, gracias por leer hasta aquí, y un review por el zepsi jabalí herido que no mata personas por la espalda y come setas… jajaja xD_

 _Hasta otra, si es que me acuerdo… :D_


	5. Una Flor Sin Petalos

**Disclaimer:** _Shokugeki no soma no pertenece, por lo que escribo solo para mi entretenimiento y para los de mis lectores; por lo que esto no lo hago con fines de lucro._

 _ **Reviews:**_ _Hola chicos, lo siento mucho pero esta vez no pude responder a sus reviews o seguir con las conversaciones habituales, por lo que sinceramente muchas gracias por los que siguen comentando la historia, ya que gracias a ellos me caen las notificaciones al celular y me acuerdo de que tengo un fic por escribir; aun que la mayoría de las veces las veo casi tres o cuatro días después. xD_

 _Bueno antes que nada decir que "lo siento" me tarde mucho en actualizar pero tenía un día libre por lo que decidí empezar con el fic, el problema fue que adonde había empezado el fic era una mini laptop pero en si esa computadora se la llevaron y pues no pude cambiar el inicio del fic, por eso me tarde aun mucho mas._

 _Antes que nada decirles otra vez que gracias por el apoyo que me estáis dando al darle a favoritos y followers, en serio muchas gracias, tal vez y solo talvez luego de este cap superemos los 20 followers aun que sea un poco pero en serio ayudan mucho, psicológicamente._

 _-_ **[** _ **Acotaciones**_ **]-**

 **[Lugares]**

—Diálogos—.

~pensamientos~.

-^[]^-

 _Sin mucho más que decir empezamos._

* * *

 **Una flor sin pétalos.**

 **[Mansión Nakiri]**

Una chico pelirrojo se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión, se encontraba un poco preocupado ya que desde hace mas de 3 minutos que estuvo tocando la puerta y nadie le contestaba tan siquiera, lo más llamativo del chico es que solo llevaba una maleta de mano y lo que parecía ser otra maleta metalizada que siempre llevaba a sus encuentros o **Shokugekis**.

El chico actualmente miraba los hermosos jardines donde vivía su querida compañera o pareja de clases, lo que más le preocupaba es como ella se tomaría las palabras exactas de su abuelo **"Las parejas tendrán que dormir en la misma habitación"** por lo que estaba un poco preocupado en ese sentido, sabia lo agresiva que se podía poner la rubia sino que las cosas podían llegar a mayores aun, por lo que luego de dejar sus cosas lo primero que tenía que hacer es decirle a sus futura compañera de cuarto es que si podían hablar con su abuelo para poder revocar estas palabras ya que no quería tener problemas de ese índole por ahora.

Sin darse cuenta alguien le estaba tocando su hombro derecho por lo que sorpresivamente giro la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y no era nadie mas y nadie menos que su querido compañero Akira el mismo que los traiciono en **Hokkaido** por lo que lo saludo con un "saludo de puños", ya que habían tenido luego de esa experiencia un poco mas de cercanía.

—Oi… Yukihira ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—. Pregunto el moreno bajando la maleta que traía en la espalda, se veía muy pesada.

—Akira, por decima tercera vez en este día, podrías llamarme Soma, ¿como todos los demás?—. Dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Hai, Hai… y ¿bueno?—. Volvió a preguntar el moreno.

—Nakiri-san quiere que vivamos en la mansión, dice que se le hace mucho mas cómodo el hecho de vivir en su cuarto, en el toda la vida, y no quiero tener problemas con ella…—. Se detuvo de inmediato al notar que había dos chicas esperando en el marco de la puerta, una era una rubia hermosa que estaba demasiado desarrollada para su edad, pero la cica de a la par no se le quedaba atrás; con unas caderas que matarían a cualquiera y su peli rosada natural que la habían más extravagante aun, como un diamante alrededor de carbón.

—¿Decías?... Yu-ki-hi-ra-Kun…—. Dijo la chica tatareando su nombre además de la pose y su mirada fría que podía congelar incluso más rápido que las maquinas de Alice, pues solo sintió un enorme escalofrió en su espalda baja.

—… Oi Nakiri… ¿Qué tal?—. Dijo el chico con la mirada gacha no podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

~ ¡Eres un idiota Baka-Soma!... no lo puedes decir así, suena-a como-o si fuéramos… ¡ko-koibito-o!~. Se mencionaba Erina en sus adentros, pero no negaba que le agradaba un poco la idea, después de todo el mismo le había dicho que no tenía nada de anormal o errante que ella también se esforzara en ser una chica normal.

—Bien, gracias… nos harían el honor de pasar—. Pregunto esta con una sonrisa, después de todo tenía que seguir ocultando las cosas, por un buen rato.

Los chicos simplemente asintieron y tomaron sus maletas y entraron respectivamente, ya adentro se podía decir que la mansión era muy hermosa, demasiado grande, solo la recepción era tan grande como la mitad del **Dormitorio Estelar** por lo que se el pelirrojo se sentía como una hormiga.

—Arato-san, ¿qué tal?—. Dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

—muy bien, sabes… lo siento mucho, pero sabes que soy la mano derecha de la señorita por lo que tengo que estar cerca de ella… por eso lo siento—. Dijo la peli rosa rápidamente y se inclino, esto significaba que realmente se estaba disculpando, por lo que Akira simplemente le toco la cabeza y le volvió a sonreír.

—Con que me dejes cultivar algunas especias en algún lugar cerrado, yo no me quejo—. Dijo este despreocupado.

—Además Soma, esta por aquí, presiento que va a hacer muy divertido—. Dijo este entre pequeñas carcajadas murmuradas.

— ¡Ya decía yo por que olía a curry mal hecho!—. Grito alguien desde la segunda planta, llamando la atención de los cuatro, y no era nada más y nada menos que Ryo.

— ¡Y yo decía de por qué olía pescado mal hecho¡—. Le respondió el chico de las especias.

Los tres chicos presentes, se empezaron a reír, púes desde que un **Shokugeki** entre estos tres había quedado Soma como vencedor y estos dos últimos como en empate, los duelos y su amistad subieron a otro nivel.

— ¡Y al parecer Ryo nos acompañara!—. Grito de emoción Soma como una colegiala llamando la atención de las chicas presentes.

—Ara, ara… Soma-kun no sabía que te alegraba ver tanto a Ryo…—. Dijo Alice con cierta malicia, llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

— ¡No es eso!—. Gritaron al unisonó los dos antes mencionados.

Todos en la sala se pusieron a reír, pues su amistad estaba a otro nivel.

—De todos modos, no te lo daría…—. Dijo la chica peli blanco, abrazando a Ryo por detrás, esto no era nada para llamar la atención pues desde hace 4 meses que su relación había surgido a flote.

—… Hai, hai—. Dijo Soma en modo de disculpa, por lo que el trío volvió a reír.

—Bueno, y ahora que estamos los tres aquí… **¡Shokugeki!** —. Grito Akira como a los que los otros dos también gritaron al unisonó la última palabra, en menos de dos segundos recibieron un **"Fatality"** por sus compañeras.

—Recuerda que eso está prohibido Soma-kun—. Dijo Hisako.

~ ¿Soma-kun? Como es que eres tan cercana a él… Hisako~. Pensó Erina con una sonrisa macabra en toda su cara.

—Es verdad…—. Dijo Ryo un tanto decepcionado.

—Según mis cálculos solo deben tener alrededor de 30 Shokugekis como para llegar a la sección "A" y poder hacer Shokugekis personales—. Dijo Erina.

Un aura se sintió de golpe sacudiendo a las tres chicas presentes, gracias a que los tres chicos tenían ya un objetivo en común, tenían que si o si llegar lo más rápido posible para poder resolver sus conflictos y su sed de de venganza.

—oh… así es…—. Dijo Akira con una sonrisa macabra.

—Que empiece… Esta carnicería—. Murmuro Ryo con la manda ya puesta en la cabeza, su modo Berserker había salido a flote.

— ¿Empezamos?—. Pregunto Soma con una sonrisa que tenía una sed más grande que una manada de leones hambriento.

Y otra vez recibieron otro trío de **"Fatality"** por parte de las chicas.

— ¿No pueden esperar por lo menos una semana?—. Pregunto con decepción Erina; los tres chicos simplemente asintieron, después de todo, esta semana la mayoría estaría conociendo a sus parejas.

* * *

 **[Unos minutos más tarde]**

—bueno, Hayama-san nos vamos—. Dijo Hisako.

—Arata-san que te parece esto; Tú me dices Akira y yo te diré Hisako ¿sí?—. Dijo este con una sonrisa, por lo que Hisako se sonrojo un poco.

—En ese caso… Ryo ¿seguimos con nuestra cita?—. Pregunto Alice muy feliz, pero se notaba su nerviosismo por sus manos.

Unos minutos después, solo Soma y Erina se encontraban en la recepción, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, después de todo tendrían que dormir en el mismo cuarto, por lo que simplemente guardo silencio para que Soma le preguntara.

—Erina-chan si realmente no quieres que duerma contigo, podríamos ir a donde tu abuelo para que nos cambien de pareja si gustas… no quiero causarte problemas—. Dijo un poco decepcionado, ya que sabía que era un si seguro, pero ella no decía nada, soma se volteo para ver qué pasaba y se dio cuenta que ella aun estaba con la mirada gacha.

—Yukihira… no creo que esa sea la solución más fiable, además el abuelo estará muy ocupado, no creo que seamos los únicos con este tipo de problemas y no quiero darle más problemas al abuelo por lo que simplemente vamos a mi cuarto, te enseñare adonde puedes dejar tus cosas—. Dijo esto con mucha sinceridad, pero en parte ella no quería que su única oportunidad se fuera de sus manos.

* * *

 **[Unos minutos más tarde]**

—Aquí puedes dejar tus cosas Baka-soma…—. Dijo con esta con un sonrojo, ya que también era su dormitorio, y era la primera vez que traía un chico a este, además de que sabía que tipo de situaciones se podían dar cuando esto sucedía.

—ok…—. Dijo este mientras ponía en uno de las esquinas de la cama para poder empezar a ordenar sus ropas.

—En ese caso, yo me iré a dar un baño—. Murmuro esta, por lo que se llevo una ropa de cambio y se metió en el baño del cuarto.

Luego de esto Soma empezó a hacer su tarea, no quería causarle más problemas a la chica, el empezó con su ropa interior ya que fue la última en meter a su maleta, por lo que quería saber adónde diablo debería de ponerla.

Buscando entre los cajones del armario encontró la ropa interior de Erina, cosa que lo sonrojo bastante y que no se lo esperaba, solo por curiosidad saco un par de panties; este no contaba con que erina iba abriendo la puerta del baño aun con su ropa de escuela e iba a buscar algo, que era exactamente lo que él tenía en las manos.

Erina al verlo con esto entre sus manos y al notar que su cajón de ropa interior estaba abierto, no podía describir lo que sentía, ¿miedo por que iba a dormir con un pervertido?¿odio hacia ese pervertido?¿quería matar a ese pervertido?¿todos los anteriores?

—Erina-chan… puedo explicarlo… solo quería saber donde debería poner mi ropa interior, por lo que empecé a buscar un cajón vacio—. Explico Soma un poco sonrojado aun, pero no soltaba las panties aun…

— ¿¡Eso no explica por qué aun las tienes entre tus dedos!?—. Grito Enojada esta.

—Fue por qué note que no las llevabas chica descuidada…—. Dijo este un poco más seguro de que rumbo llevaba la conversación, por lo que le lanzo una y busco su conjunto de brasier.

— ¿¡Y por qué tenias dos!?—. Pregunto esta aun mas enfurecida.

Soma se acerco peligrosamente a la chica rubia y le susurro.

—Estaba pensando en cual se vería mejor en ti, después de todo, la mejor solo debería de usar lo mejor—. Erina no esperaba esta respuesta, y más cerca de ella, era inevitable un sonrojo más grande que el propio color del pelo del mismo que lo origino; Erina rápidamente se metió al baño para que soma no observara su cara.

* * *

 **[Unas horas después]**

Soma ya estaba un poco preocupado gracias a que la chica aun no salía del baño, por lo que se acostó solo un ratito mientras esta salía, pero nuca espero que se sentía tan cansado por lo que se durmió.

Erina no estaba segura de cómo debía reaccionar ante lo último que había sucedido, por lo que aun no tenía los ánimos suficientes para poder salir del baño, por lo que aun seguía dentro de la tina.

Una hora después se dio escucho como alguien roncaba, como si estuviera dormido, no eran altos ni incómodos, sino que se podían escuchar debido al silencio en la que ella se encontraba.

Por lo que decidió que era el mejor momento para salir y de la tina y cambiarse rápidamente, así podría ver a su ¿amado? Durmiendo por primera vez, salió de esta y se seco rápidamente con una toalla y se dispuso a ponerse su ropa interior, pero no esperaba el hecho de que su ropa interior era negra, a decir verdad era su favorita, pero no esperaba que soma lo supiera; no es absolutamente era imposible, podría ser que realmente él lo hacía con esas intenciones, su cabeza y corazón decían cosas totalmente opuestas después de todo.

Se cambio y salió de su cuarto, lo que ella observaba la conmovía muchísimo, después de todo era como una ángel mientras dormía, y además se podía observar como cierto mechones de su cabello subían y bajaban con cada respiración, definitivamente ella quería ver esas escenas todas la mañanas, tenía que levantarse más temprano que el pelirrojo para eso.

Por lo que se sentó a la par de este para poderlo observar aun más de cerca, pero no esperaba que el pelirrojo se levantara cuando ella se sentó por lo que el pelirrojo se le quedo mirando por mucho tiempo, logrando un sonrojo por parte de esta.

— ¿Ángel-san? Estoy en el cielo de las hermosuras… ¿Como llegue aquí?—. dijo este muy despreocupado pero luego se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Erina, por lo que se sonrojo muchísimo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo… llevas allí?—. Pregunto con timidez ¿adonde había ido su lado despreocupado?

—no lo sé…—. Dijo Erina con una sonrisa de gato, dejando aun mas desconcertado al pobre chico.

—…—. Aun no sabía que podía decir.

—tómalo como mi venganza…—. Dijo esta entre una pequeña risa.

—si ese es el caso… me harías el favor de acompañarme a un paseo… tómalo como mi disculpa—. Dijo este aun un poco tímido, pero no lo suficiente como para que aun se defendiera, la chica simplemente asintió.

* * *

 _ **Notas De Autor:**_ _Hola chicos, si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco mucho, bueno sin mucho más que decir, espero que les agrade mi nuevo formato de edición con los guiones largos, siempre y cuando escriba desde mi PC original puede que vengan así, sinceramente me gusta escribir mas así, espero que a Uds. también._


	6. Un paseo¿¡A la Oficina del director?

**Disclaimer:** _Shokugeki no soma no pertenece, por lo que escribo solo para mi entretenimiento y para los de mis lectores; por lo que esto no lo hago con fines de lucro._

 _ **Reviews:**_ _Hola chic s como han estado : P sé que me extrañaban, no por mí, sino por la fic xD, tengo casi 5 meses sin actualizar ninguno de mis fics; se preguntaran por que, bueno, cierta persona es bastante adicto a las novelas ligeras mas si son de genero ecchi y fantasía xD por lo que no me juzguen TnT bueno la cosa es que me quería actualizar con cada uno de todas las novelas ligeras que había descargado y eran como unas 80 más o menos y si las multiplicamos por el mínimo de 5 volúmenes por cada una, es un montón xD así que creo que me tome mucho tiempo para intentar ponerme al día con ellas cosa que hasta el día de hoy solo he podido con un poco más de la mitad xD pero no se preocupen, intentare subir por lo menos un capitulo todos los días, no creo que sea posible pero no pierdo nada en intentarlo por Uds. :D sin más escusas que agregar empecemos con las contestaciones xD_

 **Kyubi1** **:** _Hola viejo amigo :P me agrada que sigas leyendo mi historia viejo y muchas gracias por los cumplidos de haber mejorado xD, no te preocupes ya subiré los retos que he preparado xD, si alguien más aparte de Kyuby1 está leyendo esto más abajo dejare unas bases de unos retos que espero lanzar por todo fanfiction y empezare con esta sección xD_

 **swaggy2305** **:** _lo tendré muy en cuenta amigo, el problema es que si mis caps son más largos me tardo un montón en editarlos y después viene el mendigo de Kyuby1 a molestarme TnT pero este será más largo por el hecho de no haber escrito nada en estos casi 3 meses._

 **XXxswgm9xXX** **:** _Muchas gracias, es un lástima que no lo notes, quería matarte al principio pero termine de leer el comentario, y me hace muy feliz que te este gustando y sea de tu agrado y seguiré esperando tu apoyo en los próximos capítulos viejo xD, un apoyo psicológico xD_

 **prietar** **:** _jajaja gracias xD, yo tampoco sé qué diablos está pasando con el manga xD, pero intento ponerme lo más apegado con él para un futuro en estos caps que hago por que quiero que tenga un buen fundamento y no quiero que todo salga de mi cabeza por que muchas veces se me va la idea y empiezo a decir cosas que no son xD._

 **Mauro93** **:** _No se pero a mí me gusta muchísimo la pareja de somaxerina pro que cuando pienso en una pareja megumixsoma no se… creo que Megumi no está a la altura de soma xD bueno si pero no xD_

 **haruzafiro** **:** _muchas gracias, a mi también me parece de lo más gracioso sinceramente he intentare hacerlo aun más gracioso todavía pero aun no me decido por su nueva personalidad xD, es que como creo que ya están en segundo año creo que soma debería de haber "madurado" xD_

 _Sin más reviews que contestar TnT empecemos de inmediato_

 _-_ **[** _ **Acotaciones**_ **]-**

 **[Lugares]**

—Diálogos—.

~pensamientos~.

-^[]^-

 _Sin mucho más que decir empezamos._

* * *

 **Un Paseo a la… ¡¿Oficina del Director?!**

 **[** _ **Jardín de la mansión Nakiri**_ **]**

Soma y Erina se encontraban sentados son sus rostros sonrojados a más no poder, ninguno de los dos sabia que rayos hacer… pero era un motivo sencillo, se atraían mutuamente aunque ambos odiaran admitirlo, lo peor del caso era que Soma tenía el valor de decírselo a ella como si no le importara, pero luego de que se lo pensó varias veces es las muchas formas en el que la chica podía responder, le aterraba, le aterraba a más no poder, le aterraba el hecho de que respondiera con un no, le aterraba de que su relación empeorara más que como ya la tenía, le aterraba el hecho de que era ella, una chica muy pero muy seria con este tipo de cosas, lo tenía muy presente.

 **Flashback**

 _Era un día común y muy relajado para el joven pelirrojo que se paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela, y por sus expresiones se veía muy pero muy preocupado, estaba buscando a una persona en especifico, una peli rubia muy bien desarrollada, aun que el sola buscaba por una sola cosa, algo que a él no le pertenecía, algo que era muy preciado para uno de sus amigos más cercanos, un libro, era una de las posesiones más preciadas que su amigo tenia, un libro edición limitada, todo era culpa suya, no debió haberlo tomado sin permiso, pensó que él no se lo tomaría tan apecho pero luego de escuchar toda su larga travesía para conseguirlo, un sentimiento que no comprendía afloraba en su corazón, culpa, como le llamaban algunos._

 _Por esa razón el debía conseguir y recuperar el libro que había prestado sin permiso, por eso el andaba buscando a esa chica, no sabía por qué había hecho esa imprudencia, pero es que era sencillamente ella, ella no lo había obligado pero él no quería quedar mal con la chica._

 _Luego de buscar atreves de los pasillos como un loco, encontró a alguien que posiblemente podría ayudarle, una chicas la cual no estaba tan desarrollada como su amiga pero definitivamente no perdía la sensación de ser muy guapa y sexy, mas ese tono natural de cabello que era muy raro de encontrar, un rosa muy marcado si se podría decir… El pelirrojo se acerco a la chica para preguntarle por "ella" pero la chica dijo que la última vez que la había visto era en la mansión Nakiri, por que el chico le agradeció muchísimo y también le extraño que la chica no estuviera con ella._

 _Luego de correr medio terreno de la academia ya que la mansión mencionada estaba muy lejos, ya que generalmente a esta solo se iba en carro; luego de bario minutos llego sudando a chorros a la mansión mencionada, luego esperar a que se calmara un poco y el sudor se secara también por que no quería que ella lo observara hecho un desastre; luego de pasados unos minutos se animo a tocar el timbre de la mansión y uno de los mayordomos salió a atenderlo, le dijo que lamentablemente ella no se encontraba en este momento pero que regresaría a cabo de unas horas por lo que Soma empezó a sudar en frio, no, eso es muy poco, el sentimiento que afloraba en su corazón ya ni siquiera afloraba, se estaba reproduciendo como las malas hiervas._

 _El mayordomo le ofreció quedarse a la espera de la chica rubia, el contestó con un sí, sería un problema si volvía a correr medio campus de nuevo, su corazón no era de acero mas estas emociones arraigadas que sentía no era la mejor opción definitivamente; paso y se sentó en una inmensa sala de estar, esta era unas 5 veces más grande que su cuarto, no, eso se quedaba corto; luego de unos minutos de sentado empezó a mirar toda la sala de estar, su paciencia no es su mejor fuerte, habían algunas fotos por lo que le llamo mucho la atención, allí estaba ella de pequeña con un vestido muy bonito, Soma no sabía que ella había sido así de pequeña, definitivamente era muy linda, y estaba abrazando a lo que parecía ser un peluche, se veía muy adorable, en otra esta con su abuelo y con su prima, en otra estaba con el ex director Azami Nakiri, había muchas fotográficas a lo largo de la sala, en algunas estaba Alice que se miraba muy linda con su vestido._

 _Cada vez que miraba una foto se acercaba mas y mas a una estantería cercana, cosa que llamo de inmediato la atención del joven, para su suerte allí se encontraba el libro que él le había prestado a la chica peli rubia, ahora su mente estaba entre dos situaciones, llevarse el libro o quedar a esperarse que la chica llegara, cosa que en cualquier de las opciones salía perdiendo, por lo que decidió llevarse el libro y luego le explicaría a la chica de por qué se lo había llevado, por lo que tomo el libro y se dirigió a la salida, lo que no espero es que ya casi llegando a la salida, la puerta se abrió como nunca antes, allí estaba una chica que venía muy estresada, con el seño fruncido, esto iba de mal en peor, su cara al ver lo todavía se sorprendió un poco y las expresiones de su cara cambiaron, hasta que ella noto cierto libro en sus manos, su expresiones se volvieron miles de veces peor como estaba, Soma no sabía qué diablos hacer en ese momento, sudaba en frio, sufría escalofríos cada vez que ella avanzaba a zancadas para llegar a donde él estaba, el inconscientemente al ver esto empezó a retroceder poco a poco, como si un leo lo asechara._

 _Luego de unos segundos el chico callo por qué pedio el equilibrio, pero cosa que no esperaba es que la chica se pusiera enfrente de él con las manos en la cintura, esa pose daba mucho miedo, la chica inconscientemente se inclino hacia él._

— _ **Se podría saber… ¿Qué haces con ese libro?**_ _—.maldita sea, lo dijo de la forma más tierna en expresiones, pero en su voz se podía sentir su sed de sangre hacia el joven, si no fuera por que el joven Soma ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de presión por los_ _ **Shokugekis**_ _estaría muerto de miedo._

— _ **Etto… primero calmémonos ¿sí? Ja ja ja**_ _—.Intento desviar la sed de sangre de la chica con una risa forzada, la chica se puso erguida y ayudo al joven a levantarse con una sonrisa._

 _Luego de explicar lo que había sucedido la chica lo miraba con un na fría y muy enojada cara de pocos amigos, pero luego de que el chico le pregunto si estaba bien, nunca pensó como reacciono._

— _ **No, no te lo puedes llevar, además ya casi lo termino… tenía pensado leerlo hoy en la noche antes de dormir ¿sabes?**_ _—. Contesto la chica, el tono en el que lo decía era muy demandante, después de todo._

 _Soma NO sabía qué rayos hacer, no es como si no pudiera quedar mal con la chica, no, a él no le importaban esas cosas ¿no? Soma en estos momentos sabía que su amigo necesitaba el libro urgentemente, sino no se hubiera el tomado la molestia de irlo a buscar en el mismo momentos que su amigo se lo pidió; el pelirrojo solo tenía una salida, esperar a que la chica lo leyera, o ¿Por qué no se lo leía el?_

— _ **¿Estas ocupada?**_ _—. Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa, un poco forzada, pero con muy buenas intenciones._

— _ **No, no lo estoy…**_ _—.Ya ella un poco ruborizada, después de todo, era muy raro que alguien te preguntara eso… ¿no?_

— _ **En ese caso… Ve a cambiarte… Y-yo t-tee l-le-e-re el-el l-libro**_ _—.Dijo soma muy nerviosos, ella se quedo impactada, en shock, abrumada, no podía ser que él le estuviera diciendo ese tipo de cosas, después de todo, sabía que el chico tenía poco interés en ese tipo de cosas, como leer, y además de que el personalmente se lo iba a leer era un poco penoso incluso para ella, después de todo; a ella nunca le molesto que el chico estuviera con ella, además se podría decir ¿Qué era uno de sus amigos más… Cercanos?_

 _Ella solo siguió lo que él le estaba ordenando, pues ella en su interior estaba muy contenta por eso, definitivamente este sería un buen dia._

 _Luego de unos momentos ella salió con ropa que usaba para andar en la mansión, un vestido simple que marcaba y resaltaba sus curvas voluptuosas a más no poder, Soma se quedo muy hipnotizado._

— _ **¿Me veo rara?**_ _—. Pregunto un poco sonrojada; ella estaba acostumbrada a ser mirada por la gente, después de todo era la "lengua de dios", pero se sentía diferente cuando él la miraba, por alguna razón._

— _ **A-ah, no, lo siento, es al contrario**_ _—. Inconscientemente él lo admitió, luego de pensar en lo que dijo se puso muy nervioso, no sabía como ella reaccionaria, pero aun asi el embozo una sonrisa sincera. Ella solo se sonrojo un poco, por dentro ella estaba alegre, y solo pudo embozar otra sonrisa muy sincera y complacida._

 _Las horas pasaron y soma estaba muy a gusto leyendo, no le causaba incomodad el estar con ella, y el sentimiento era mutuo, si se pudiera observa la escena desde afuera se podría decir que eran la pareja mas dispareja, una chica hermosa y refinada, en pos de un chico que si solo se juzgara por las apariencias se podría decir que era un mafioso o algo relacionado, pero en realidad es que el chico era muy desalineado._

" _El chico se iba acercando poco a poco hacia la chica, la chica por dentro estaba de los mas preocupada, a ella le gustaba el chico, pero aun creía que no era el momento para este tipo de reacciones amorosas, habían pasado solo 3 años de noviazgo con el chico, era demasiado pronto para un beso, o era más bien, ella no estaba preparada para un beso de su parte aun, no estaba en las condiciones psicológicas y mentales para ello"_

— _ **¿Se termino?**_ _—. Pregunto erina muy extasiada por el libro (creo que es un sentimiento mutuo e.e xD, solo imagínense que están viendo el anime mas épico de su puta vida y que de repente se te terminen los capítulos y ya no sabias si suicidarte o que rayos hacer con tu vida…)_

— _ **Si… no puedo creer que la chica no estuviera preparada para eso, habían ¡3 años y la chica aun no estaba preparada! Si solo era un beso por dios…**_ _—. Dijo Soma un poco decepcionado, el estaba mirando por la ventana de la sala de estar, pero nunca se espero un golpe en la cabeza de Erina con un papel periódico que quien sabe de dónde lo saco en ese momento._

— _ **Yukihira Soma… ¡Como te atreves! El corazón de una doncella es muy frágil sabes, no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar…**_ _—.Contesto la chica, ya que se miraba que Soma le pedía una explicación con la mirada, por ese golpee, ella muy enfadada se fue caminando estilo gorila, al parecer, estaba demasiada enfadada con el aunque sea para despedirlo._

 **Fin del Flashback**

— _¿Erina-sama?—._ Se escucho que alguien la andaba buscando, y era la voz de una chica que ambos conocían muy bien, esa pregunta desvió la pesada atmosfera que los rodeaba por una más ligera y dudosa, ¿para que necesitaran a la chica?

— _¿Si?—._ Pregunto la chica un poco más calmada, Hisako salió de la nada por detrás de unos grandes rosales, después de todo, los dos tortolitos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del jardín.

— _ooh, Soma-kun está aquí ¿también? Eso hace las cosas aun más fáciles, se les solicita en la oficina del director—._ Dijo la peli rosa un poco preocupada.

— _Asi que el viejo nos está llamando…—._ Comento soma mas despreocupado de lo normal.

 **[** _ **Oficina del Director**_ **]**

— _Estoy un poco ocupado, y ustedes dos dentro de poco también lo estarán… asi que será directo—._ Dijo un señor muy fornido de unos dos metros y medio de altura, o por lo menos daba la impresión de serlo.

—…— _._ La pareja permaneció en silencio debido a la seriedad del Señor, que se le conoce como el Demonio de la comida, en el campo gastronómico a nivel mundial.

— _Ustedes dos por haber destacado muchísimo el año anterior con respecto al área gastronómica logrando asi tomar los dos primeros asientos de Tootsuki, serán el presidente y vicepresidente este año, por lo que tendrán oportunidades se saltarse clases para hacer los mandatos que corresponden al consejo estudiantil…—._ El viejo Nakiri se detuvo al instante al ver la cara tan confundida de Soma.

— _¿Qué no los diez asientos eran lo mismo que el consejo estudiantil?—._ Pregunto el confundido.

— _Asi lo era hasta el año pasado, pues es necesario que alguien se preocupe por los estudiantes y al mismo tiempo los diez asientos solo tienen mas libertades que los demás por ser los que dirigen hacia donde la escuela apunta hacia las investigaciones sobre la gastronomía, debido a esto, es mejor que se les quite estos cargos para que puedan movilizarse mejor—._ Contesto el viejo.

— _¿Significa que nos quitaran los puestos de primer y segundo asiento, abuelo?—._ Pregunto Erina un poco alarmada.

— _No, al contrario, debido a que todos sabemos las capacidades del primer y segundo asiento no es algo tan pesado las cargas que el consejo estudiantil llevara, exceptuando las actividades extracurriculares que la academia exige, el consejo estudiantil recibirá ayuda de los diez asientos por lo que no se alarmen…—._ Dijo con una sonrisa el pelo blanco.

— _Si ese es el caso, no hay problema, estoy seguro que Erina como gran chica que es, y por su gran eminencia, podrá hacerse cargo de eso, ¿no es asi, presidenta?—._ Pregunto con una sonrisa muy malévola, después de todo, el presidente es el que mas difícil la tenía _._

— _¡T-Tu demonio!—._ Erina se sentía muy traicionada.

— _No te preocupes, después de todo, se que eres muy capaz, pero aun asi, te ayudare… Lo prometo—._ Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera, ruborizando a Erina a más no poder, no tuvo más objeciones.

— _Sabes Soma-kun, estaba pensando que el más apto para el cargo eras tú—._ Dijo el viejo Nakiri.

— _Bueno… Entonces, Erina… ¿Me ayudaras?—._ Pregunto Soma con un cierto temor a su respuesta, Erina solamente asintió ruborizada.

 **[De noche, Dormitorio de la "estrella polar"]**

— _Bueno y ¿cómo les fue a todos?—._ Pregunto una Alice despreocupada tirada en el suelo mientras leía de cabeza algo que parecía ser un manga.

— _Bastante bien para ser el primer dia desde mi punto de vista—._ Contestó Akira mientras miraba de reojo a cierta peli rosado que ya había captado su mirada.

—… _A todos nos ira bien… Creo… Bueno… Estaremos Bien ¿N-no?—._ Dijo muy nerviosa Megumi, para ser honestos, le abrumaba estar entre 10 personas que sabían muchísimo sobre la comida.

— _Si empezamos ya con los duelos de_ _ **Shokugeki**_ _, creo que nos iría bastante bien antes de que termine el bimestre y alcanzar la clase "B" y podes adquirir un centro de investigación culinario—._ Dijo Erina muy reflexiva mientras miraba a Megumi con ojos afilados, por alguna razón se acerco a ella y le acaricio el cabello cosa que tranquilizo a la aludida.

— _Jajaja, por que tanta prisa…—. Contesto Soma son una sonrisa diabólica que dejo a todos mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta._

— _El lunes tenemos nuestro primer Shokugeki después de todo… Es un milagro que el nuevo presidente escolar lo lograra…—._ Dijo el sin vergüenza.

— _Yukihira Soma… ¿A caso estas abusando de tu poder?—._ Dijo una Erina que se escuchaba muy enfadada… Para ser exactos todos estaban sorprendidos, pero Soma estaba temblando, aunque el este año se llevaba muy bien, a comparación del año pasado con la rubia, sabía que ella cambiaba muy rápidamente de emociones.

— _¡C-como que tu eres el presidente estudiantil!—._ Reclamó Takumi.

— _Te explicare mas tarde, y no Oujo-Hime-sama, es debido a que el concejo estudiantil ya estaba operando antes y el consejo estudiantil tiene una buena fuente de información, y el secretario me informo de los posibles candidatos a_ _ **Shokugeki**_ _que podrían ocurrir, por lo que fue fácil mandar un par de mensajes a ciertos estudiantes para agilizar el p-pro-cee-s-so… ¿P-Podrias b-a-ajar tu mano, p-por f-favor?—._ Soma se estaba cagando de miedo al ver a Erina en frente de él con las manos en las caderas en forma de jarra, definitivamente era una pose la que estaba dando mucho miedo, incluso para sus amigos.

— _Asi que tomas decisiones sin preguntarme ante, ¿la vice-presidenta?—. Reclamó Erina, Soma ya estaba mas acojonado que nunca._

— _Bien Soma-kun, con esto podremos avanzar más rápidamente hacia los primeros lugares y resolver nuestros problemas, ¿no es asi?—._ Dijo Ryö con mucha sed de sangre.

— _Exactamente—._ Contesto Akira mientras sacaba especias de quien sabe dónde.

En ese momento solo se escucharon tres golpes que dejaron fuera de juego a los combatientes, y no fueron nada mas que Alice golpeando en la nuca a Ryö, Una Hisako golpeando el estomago de su compañero y una Erina que le dio una cachetada durísima a Soma.

* * *

 _ **Notas De Autor:**_ _Hola chicos, si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco mucho, bueno sin mucho más que decir, espero que les agrade mi nuevo formato de edición con los guiones largos, siempre y cuando escriba desde mi PC original puede que vengan así, sinceramente me gusta escribir mas así, espero que a Uds. también._

 _ **Segunda Nota del Autor:**_ _Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco muchísimo, hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir pero simplemente no me quedaba lugar o mejor dicho, no tengo la voluntad suficiente para seguir escribiendo, debido a que tengo que leer muchísimo y bueno mirar anime, cosas que son difíciles de dejar si les soy sincero, por lo que escribiré cada vez que me termine una novela xD, ya me termine la de Mahouka No ressottei que es buenísima, muy recomendada por mi, es mejor si la leen en ingles, algunos fandub no da muy bien la idea pero es suficiente xD. (el cap estaba hace tres putos meses señores, esta segunda nota, la escribo luego de que me acorde que tenia casi un 3/4 del cap xD)_

 _No se preocupen, en unos 3 días a partir de la publicación terminare las novelas de Mondaiji-tachi que creo que también esta OP, y les prometo que habrá especial de navidad, se los aseguro por mis novelas eróticas r7w7r_

Sin mucho más que decir, se despide este señor que está bien perdido en el mundo del Anime xD, asi que GG, por cierto, dejadme en los comentarios o (reviews) si voy muy apresurado con el tópico de romance entre los personajes ya que no soy capaz de escribir muy bien sobre este tipo de relaciones amorosas, e intento hacer lo mejor posible, mas cuando ya te olvidas quien era pareja de quien xD y no tienes ni la más absoluta idea de cómo se llaman los personajes secundarios xD, por que en serio, ya no entiendo nada xD, como podrán algunos apreciar, había nombres que no recuerdo en el momento como el directos de la academia y cosas de esas xD, no me critiquen por eso xD


	7. KawaiiDesu

**Disclaimer:** _Shokugeki no soma no pertenece, por lo que escribo solo para mi entretenimiento y para los de mis lectores; por lo que esto no lo hago con fines de lucro._

 _ **Reviews:**_ _jajaja, chicos en serio extrañaba una conversación con ustedes el problema es que leí sus reviews y todo, pero me encuentro de vacaciones y no me acuerdo del nombre de los que me escribían las reviews TnT asi que lo siento mucho pero mencionare algunas vagas ideas de lo que recuerdo xD:_

 _ **Soma Sumiso:**_ _Bueno yo se que uno me dijo que soma debía de luchar para no ser el sumiso de erina xD, bueno no es una mala idea pero yo tengo como un story board más o menos en mi mente, y ustedes saben que este fic es mas de comedia romántica, pero un romance empalagoso deja un muy mal sabor de boca, por lo que si les soy sincero mi idea era de que cambien de personalidad cuando se trate del amor, por ejemplo si este capítulo soma era el sumiso, puede que erina lo sea en el próximo r7w7r (you know what I mean) por lo que me da mucha mas flexibilidad a la hora de hacer escenas de comedia romántica que es de lo que va el fic xD._

 _Sé que algunos dirán que es una tontería pero vamos, yo se que al final causare un par de sonrisas xD asi que no se quejen._

 _ **Desplazamientos de tiempo y espacios:**_ _yo se que muchos lo notaron con respecto al cap. 5 y 6 pero es que vamos tenía que hacerlo asi, hubo uno que me dijo que él estaba leyendo feliz de la vida el fic cuando de repente sale un libro inter-dimensional xD y hace que le dé una embolia a la mitad de la lectura xD, no me dijo que estaba mal pero dijo que no le parecía ir a ver al médico cada vez que leía el fic… Bueno… Tiene razón no todos podemos sobrevivir a una embolia xD, pero la razón es que haber, yo en el capítulo 5 había mencionado al final del capítulo que soma le dijo a erina que irían de paseo y en el capítulo 6 había dicho que habían ido al jardín y se sentaron… Si unimos las dos cosas nos queda de que ellos fueron a dar un paseo al jardín xD._

 _Yo se que tal vez algunos no lo entendieron del todo xD, y que falto explicación pero es que en realidad yo lo quería hacer asi, bueno pónganse en mi lugar… Tengo 5 parejas principales que tengo que relatar un poco de ellos… ¿Entonces esperan que relate de un solo cada punto de vista de cada pareja TnT? Pues no por que hasta yo me aburriría escribiendo y no se diga mas si tuviera que leerlo, por lo que decidí que SomaxErina sería la pareja "súper-principal" ¿A que me refiero con esto? Bueno es sencillo, relatare pequeñas escenas desde las demás parejas para completar una idea, en esta caso la pareja Sona xD y ocupare otros puntos de vistas de las otras 4 parejas siempre dándole un pequeño toque de comedia obviamente_

 _ **Paranoia por parte del escritor:**_ _No sé porque pero yo siento de que un follower me tiene agregado para todas las historias por que recordaba un poco su nombre que era uno de mis followers en los fics de Evangelion… y no se por que pero me da cosita… Me siento feliz de que me siga en dos secciones de Fanfiction, una emoción como haberse sacado la lotería xD, y si solo es un sentimiento que yo tengo… Pues… No me digan por que gracias a eso escribí este capitulo xD_

 _Sin mas cosas que decir e ideas que discutir pues empezamos xD._

 _-_ **[** _ **Acotaciones**_ **]-**

 **[Lugares]**

—Diálogos—.

~pensamientos~.

-^[]^-

* * *

 **Kawaii~Desu**

 **[Jardín de la mansión Nakiri]**

Era un lindo dia para salir en una "Date" con su novio, o era lo que pensaba Alice mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la mansión, se acaba de despedir de Soma y erina que al parecer siempre estaban como perros y gatos, por lo que ella sabía que su prima no era la mejor para ese tipo de situaciones después de todo, todo debido a su tío Izami y su forma de expresarle su amor a la pelirrubia cuando era pequeña, luego de que quemara todas sus cartas cuando ella se quería poner en contacto con Erina, fueron incineradas, ella tenía un odio especial contra su tío, aun no sabía por qué pero ella no trataba a Erina como una simple relación de primos y no más bien como hermanas separadas por un divorcio, si bien ella sabía que ella muy empalagosa con la pelirrubia no obstante sabia que en el fondo solo era asi con ella y con los que creía que eran especiales para ella, como Soma.

Debido a ese sentimiento de sobreprotección con su "hermana" ella quería protegerla de Izami el año pasado, pero su poder y habilidad culinaria no era lo mejor de lo mejor, no se pudo ni proteger ella misma en la última ronda, fue vencida por el sistema; pero su hermana le dio otra oportunidad, no de protegerla sino más bien de caminar a la par como verdaderas hermanas ya que la diferencia en habilidades con la rubia era extremadamente distante… como de la tierra al sol, eso era lo que ella sentía.

Pero al ver a cierto chico que incluso no se rendía a pesar de que el tenia una personalidad no muy común, lo conoció cuando tenía apenas 6 años, un chico pelinegro que nunca se rindió cuando cocinaba junto a ella, por mucho que ella lo vencía el chico pelinegro no se rendía hasta que llego el dia en el que ella admitió la derrota, el chico pelinegro la sobrepaso, pero eso no significaba nada para el pelinegro después de todo ella era su ama, pero gracias a eso ella admiraba al pelinegro, muchos a los después ella no solo lo admiraba, lo amaba, o eso se podía decir… No sabía el por qué pero ese pelinegro no cambiaba su actitud por muy risueña que ella fuera con él, por lo que ella se dio por vencida, hasta que acordó que el no se dio por vencido con los duelos de cocina.

— **¿Alice-hime-sama?—.** Esas palabras sacaron del tren de pensamiento a la chica, dirigió la mirada perdida hacia la derecha, y se encontró con el pelinegro.

— **Mou, Rÿo-kun… Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen asi…—.** Ella le dirigió una sonrisa, después de todo, era su amor.

— **Mmm, ¿se puede saber que es una cita?—.** Esas palabras hacen que casi caiga de cabeza.

— **¿Y aun asi asentiste cuando dije que éramos novios?—.** Ella era muy diferente a Erina cuando de temas de amor se trataban después de todo, ella tenía como meta al pelinegro. ( **N|A:** no se si recuerdan que Alice dijo que irían en una cita y que afirmo que Rÿo era su novio, pues eso xD, si se lo creyeron pues Troll Face xD? _(_ _ **N|A:**_ _Pongo Rÿo por que en alemán el "¨" se usa como la línea y me sale mas conveniente x)_ )

— **Si, ya que era Alice-sama con unas de sus bromas, se notaba en su tono de voz, hime-sama —.** Eso ella no se lo esperaba, ¿acaso la conocía tan bien?

— **Bueno en parte, pero una cita es algo que dos chicos enamorados hacen, salen de paseo a algún lugar y se divierten—.** Explico con un traje de profesora que quien sabe donde lo saco.

— **Ooh ¿Cómo lo que nosotros hacemos cuando voy con usted, Alice-hime-sama?—.** Un shock total en la cara de Alice se podía notar con bastante facilidad, estaba mucho más roja que el pelo de Soma para ser sinceros, agacho la mirada, caro que no quería ver a Rÿo directamente a los ojos, por que algo muy malo podía pasar. Por lo que ella simplemente asintió nerviosamente hacia abajo, evitando la mirada del pelinegro.

En el silencio mientras caminaban, lograron escuchar una voz conocida, la de un chico que era muy desvergonzado o eso hacía parecer, gracias a que venía como siempre peleando con su prima, lo que llamo su atención fue el hecho de que esta vez no venían peleando, sino mas bien con una charla amena, y por lo que Alice pudo observar de lejos, venían muy sonrojados, pero seguían haciendo el intento de charlar, ella se sentía muy curiosa, era típico de ella el querer saber hacia dónde se dirigían, por lo que tomo la mano del pelinegro y los siguió observando de lejos.

 **[15 minutos más tarde]**

Alice y Rÿo se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos, observando a la pareja que se encontraban sentados en una banca y seguían muy nerviosos, era casi como ella había leído en las novelas de Erina, pero pensó que su prima, la que estaba sentada en la banca nunca pasaría ese tipo de escenas al plano de la realidad, cosa que la dejo muy desconcertada, pero se alegro por el hecho de que ella por lo menos tuviera una oportunidad con su amado, aun que ambos eran muy estúpidos y tontos cuando de esos temas se trataban, aun que el pelirrojo quisiera muy en el fondo disimular, a ella no se le escapaba nada.

— **Alice-sama ¿puedo saber la razón del por qué espiamos a Erina-sama y Soma en el jardín trasero?—.** Rÿo pregunto ya que el tenía pensado que se divertirían con su ama, pero el en realidad quería dormir en su cuarto gracias a que estuvo haciendo y perfeccionando recetas con ella, pero al parecer su ama no se mostraba para nada, trasnochada.

— **Te acuerdas que me preguntaste que era una "cita"—.** Rÿo simplemente asintió con la cabeza mirándola fijamente a los ojos **—Pues lo que Soma-kun y Erina-chan están haciendo ahorita es un muy buen ejemplo—.** Rÿo solo se volteo para observar a la pareja que estaba en la banca, luego entendió a que se refería ella con ese tipo de comportamiento, pero su tren de pensamiento cada vez se hacía más inútil contra una batalla que se libraba dentro de su mente, contra algo llamado sueño.

— **Oh, bueno parece algo no muy extravagante, Alice-sama… Bueno… Yo me iré… A dormir…—.** Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el pelinegro menciono, luego cayó en las piernas de Alice, cosa que sonrojó un poco a la mencionada, pero a ella le agradaba poder serle útil en algunas ocasiones a Rÿo, y además le agradaba ver el rostro de su amado mientras dormía.

Asi pasaron unos momentos hasta que ella escucho algo parecido a dos personas levantándose, esas eran soma y erina, quien tenían detrás a Hisako, cosa que puso aun más curiosa a Alice, pero era entre su curiosidad de seguir viendo a la pareja, o que ella siguiera viviendo este sueño momentáneo que pocas veces se daba, y obviamente eligió lo segundo, se quedo observando el rostro de su amado por varias horas.

 **[Atardecer, Mansión Nakiri]**

Toda la "Elite" de tootsuki estaba reunida en la mansión debido a que querían saber cómo les había ido a sus amigos el primer dia, por su puesto al haber 6 de los mejor internados en la mansión era el lugar más justo para que todos se reunieran, además la mansión era bastante espaciosa y tenía una gran cocina a donde todos a aquellos que "conocían a Erina o Alice" podían usar, era muy espaciosa y tenía una gran variedad de alimentos por lo que la mayoría se reunió para hacer una cena especial entre los 15 o 20 amigos que se habían reunido en la mansión; eso muy en el fondo del corazón de Erina la ponía alegre, además de ser ahora la vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil podía usar muchas más cosas con fin de derrotar a su amado presidente xD, aun que ella había golpeado al pobre Soma por usar estos hilos, se sentía sucia por dentro, pero si al fin y al cabo podría quitarle esa arrogancia de primer pues a su amado haría lo que fuese.

 _ **~Ese Idiota, como se atreve a hacer fiestas en mi casa, debería de haberme pedido permiso, pero me alegro que todos estén colaborando, pero a este paso me quedare sin ingredientes~.**_ Erina, sabia muy en el fondo que hacer 20 platos principales y que todos ayudaran era muy bueno pero los ingredientes de su casa se cambiaban solo cada semana, por lo tanto se cambiarían hasta el siguiente lunes, pero al parecer el mismo baka-Soma tenía que reparas junto Akira y Rÿo platos para los **Shokugeki´s** que había preparado para ellos, pues querían volver a tener los duelos personales que eran un buena forma de resolver ciertos conflictos, pero lo principal es por que querían quitarle el título a su amado, cosa que ella también quería hacer.

 _ **~Hmpf, pero ¿Cómo hago para que Soma acepte? Después de todo, el se esforzó muchísimo para que yo aceptara un Shokugeki, cosa que nunca hice, creo que el tomaría venganza contra mí, y no aceptara alguno ¿verdad?~.**_ Dijo Erina tristemente dentro de su mente, pero ella tenia que tener en cuenta la actitud hacia los retos de su amado, aun asi primero tenía algo que hacer, y era ayudarlo para que ellos subieran rápidamente al salón "A".

— **¡Baka-Soma!—.** Grito la rubia haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver, el pelirrojo estaba intrigado debido a que podría pasarle ahora a su rubia.

— **Ooh, desde cuando lo llamas con un mote… ¿Eri-chan? ¿Son muy cercanos?—.** Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa de gato sonriente, Erina ahora estaba en una mala posición.

— **Etto… Bueno… Desde que…—.** Ella jugaba con sus dedos debido a la timidez de que la mayoría la estuviera observando, bueno todos la estuvieran observando.

— **Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué sucede, Hime-san?—.** Dijo Soma con una sonrisa diabólica, ya que quería que todos dejaran de ver a su rubia, era un tipo de celos extremos, diría el autor.

— **¿No tienes que dar unos anuncios?—.** Pregunto con un poco de arrogancia, después de todo, ella había sido salvada por él.

— **Mmmm, este es el motivo de esta fiesta improvisada ahora que recuerdo… Gracias Erina-hime-san—.** Esas palabras sonrojaron un poco a la rubia, pero no lo suficiente para que todos lo notaran.

— **La verdad de esta fiesta es que estamos celebrando que Erina-chan se hizo la vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil—.** Esas palabras sorprendieron a muchos.

— **Di la verdad Soma, sabes que no me causaría problemas golpearte un par de veces, ¡no!—.** Dijo Rÿo cocinero.

— **Eres un aburrido sabes idiota—.** Los dos se chocaron las frentes peleado por demostrar quién era más fuerte pero fueron jalados por las orejas por Alice y Erina respectivamente.

Una gota de sudor salió de todos los que estaban mirando la escena.

— **Gracias a que al parecer estos dos idiotas no se pueden comportar lo dire yo… Soma es ahora el presidente del consejo estudiantil, gracias a ellos todos estamos felices ¿no? Al igual que con Nakiri-san, pero las buenas noticias son que por fin tendremos Shokugeki´s como grupo la próxima semana, tendremos 2 como salón de clases, eso es lo que había que decir, lo bueno es que Soma aposto su asiento como recompensa si el salón "D" nos logra ganar, por ende no perderemos la posición en el salón de clases que tenemos y si ganamos subiríamos en la escala de puntos para desafiar al salón "B" o esa es la ruta que hemos tomado, si alguien tiene una queja, es la hora de hacerla—.** Es la sentencia de un chico moreno llamado Akira, uno de los mejores amigos del pelirrojo con quien también era rival, y quería tomar revancha debido a lo sucedido en Hokkaido.

— **¿Cuántas personas participaremos en el Shokugeki?—.** Pregunto takumi.

— **Actualmente participaran 5 personas, Soma-kun, Rÿo-kun, Akira-kun, Hisako-san y hay un puesto disponible, debido a que no pueden participar en el siguiente Shokugeki y se está jugando el primer puesto por eso se decidió que serian 4 fuertes, por si las dudas…—.** Dijo Alice muy emocionada.

— **Acaso no le están dando mucha importancia a unos alumnos de clase "D"—.** Pregunto Ikumi

— **Hay que darlo todo para llegar rápidamente a los 75 puntos que necesitamos para retar directamente a la clase "B", eso significa que por cada voto del jurado que obtengamos seria un punto para llegar, por lo tanto si son 3 jurados y ganamos los 5** _ **Shokugeki's**_ **Entre lazados, son 15 puntos de la competición… por lo que son 50% que Ibusaka shun-kun hizo hoy en la tarde—.** Dijo Ryöko rápidamente, por lo que todos están felices de que en su primer Shokugeki ganarían tantos puntos, el problema era que… quien sería el otro que participaría en el Shokugeki…

* * *

 _ **Notas De Autor:**_ _hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, y lo siento si es bastante corto, pero como saben, a mi me da una wueva cuando estoy leyendo de escribir, asi que… si es un poco corto de carisma y escenas románticas es debido a eso, pero esta solo es la primera parte xD, se sorprenderán para el año nuevo que también subiré fic, bueno si es que me da chance el viaje de 4 horas de El Salvador hacia nueva york… y no me pongo a leer como idiota xD._

 _Con esto se despide su querido autor, y espero que les haya gusto el cap., un abrazo y nos veos en el siguiente cap._


End file.
